


The Legend and the Ice Fairy

by Kittistrans



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Cute, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, No Smut, Referenced Smut, Some angst, bad at tags, kitten as nickname, unrequited yuuri/yuri plisetsky, yurio is an angry kitten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittistrans/pseuds/Kittistrans
Summary: Ever since he could remember he loved Viktor. Yurio and Viktor got together when he was 16 years old and have been growing strong. Yurio panics when his boyfriend disappears suddenly to Japan. He is furious thinking the other is cheating on him. He is pleased to find that's not the case but something unexpected does happen.





	The Legend and the Ice Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> still new to this site. Cant seem to get the paragraphs right or anything ughh help.

Groaning the small blonde skater uncurled himself from the bed sheets. It was far to early for him to be waking up so why did he? He turned in bed noticing that he was alone, where was Viktor? He usually stayed in bed till Yuri woke up, merely nuzzled up watching the blonde sleep. Sighing grumpily Yuri got up and went to the living room expecting to see the other male there. Nothing.  
Where was he? He never just left without a note or something.  
“Viktor where the fuck are you?!” yuri yelled loudly in the house. He waited standing in the living room looking around.  
Nothing.  
“What the fuck” He grumbled returning to the bed room to retrieve his phone. His phone new messages but not from Viktor. He ignored all the messages, them being unimportant compared to his missing boyfriend.  
He continued the day wondering where the silver haired male was. Time had passed so fast it was already 10 at night. He just accepted that the other was coming back for some reason. He would so get it when he shows his face again, he was nowhere near happy with viktor right now.  
Yuri was beyond pissed it’s been 4 days and still no Viktor, nothing no calls texts or showing up at home. Where the fuck was he?! He refused to text him first it’d be defeat he was going to find Viktor and let all hell break loose. Asshole. Taking a break from his practice he grabbed his water bottle and phone. Leaning against the wall he sipped his water while logging on to twitter.  
He spits out his water quickly at a news articles online.  
Viktor Nikiforov In Japan to Train Yuuri Katsuki For World Grand Prix one read  
Are Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov entering a relationship? This one made him stop dead, barely breathing eyes wide at the images. There where pictures of them together, too close for comfort. Was this why Viktor had left and nothing? He was cheating on him?! OH HELL NO!  
He booked a flight to where Viktor was seen right away and grabbed a cab.  
Sitting in the plane he looked out to Russia snow covered plains. His mind was racing, why would Viktor do something like this? What did he do wrong? Why would he cheat? Had he always been contact with this Yuuri?  
They had been together for a year, they both waited for so long so he could go into age of consent to be with him, their love had been very strong since they met. So, what had happened to make Viktor run to another person?  
He shook his head feeling tears slip down his checks. Sniffling he laid against the window willing himself to sleep.  
Running around Hasetsu was not appealing in any way. Screaming loudly, his voice echoed across the town.  
“Are you looking for that Viktor fellow? The skater? He’s down the road at the bath springs young man” An older gentleman said turning from his fishing pole and pointed to a building on a hill. He nodded and muttered a thanks before heading to where the guy pointed on a hill.  
He was greeted by the family eating lunch. They met him at the door and told him that they were at a skating rink training, and gave him directions.  
He was fuming the whole way their daring anyone to say something to him. He did however get distracted by a tiger sweatshirt he saw. He couldn’t resist buying the thing and posting a selfie. Temporarily happy. He reached the rink and noticed a crowd gathered around. The Japanese Yuuri being doted over. Yuri felt rage in his heart and mind and kicked the fatty hard into the place.  
The other seemed scared of him, good shithead. He followed the Japanese Yuuri to the rink after demanding he see Viktor. This looser doesn’t even know who he is, pathetic. He frowned deeply crossing his arms on his chest when he saw Viktor skating. The silver male didn’t notice him for a bit, but eventually he looked his way and grinned largely. Yuri was having none of it frowning harder.  
“Kitten!!!” Viktor yelled skating quickly to him at the end of the rink. Yuri growled when the other drew him in a hug, shoving him away. Not missing Viktors shocked expression.  
“No Viktor, DO NOT kitten me right now. What the fuck is going on with you?!!!” He yelled loudly. Not caring that the other Yuuri seemed confused and shocked.  
“Now now yurio-“ he was cut off by the blonde quickly.  
“YURIO?! Since when have you called me that?! This is because of this Yuuri isn’t it! How long has this been going on?! Huh?! Have you’ve been seeing him behind my back?” His voice began to crack tears spilling down his face. “Was I not good enough!? I waited so long to be with you and I thought you felt the same. Why- why would you do this to me?” yuri ended crying loudly, looking to the floor. Unnoticing yuuris scared expression and shock.  
“It’s only cause his name is yuuri too, it would be confusing, besides its cute. This hasn’t been going on at all, I haven’t seen or talked to him since the grand prix last year. You are good enough! Your my everything yuri always have been. I know you’ve seen the news and no we aren’t dating no way!!! You know the news twists everything!” Viktor said taking yuris smaller hands in his.  
“But- but why did you leave without telling me? Why didn’t you call or anything?” yuri whispered looking to their conjoined hands.  
“Oh kitten, you know I get excited about things, I can tell I can turn his career around! I know I should have but I got distracted in coming up with a new program. I can’t give him yours now could I?” Viktor chuckled. Yuri looked up to him, he never thought about Viktor stopping teaching him. He was glad he wasn’t going to stop. He was being silly he knew Viktor would never cheat on him, the pictures were out of context. Maybe the other Yuuri liked Viktor but yuri would show him vividly who Viktor belongs to.  
“I’m sorry Viktor, I know you wouldn’t cheat on me. ~” He purred hugging the older male tightly, standing on his tip toes to kiss Viktor passionately. The other grabbed his waist returning the kiss. “I love you Vik~” yuri purred louder after they parted.  
Yuri turned smirking at Yuuris surprised expression.  
What he isn’t expecting is that the other Yuuri would end up falling for him instead.


End file.
